Besos Inocentes?
by Mako DS
Summary: Miku Hatsune es una estudiante de secundaria, enamorada de len Kagamine, el hermano gemelo de la amiga de su infancia… ¿Qué pasa cuando descubre que Len le pide ayuda… para confesarse a otra persona? - Para lalamaria que cumple años! De parte de Natty y Mako


Una joven de 16 años, cabello aguamarina y ojos del mismo color se sentó en su escritorio en el colegio. Su nombre es Miku Hatsune. Es una chica hermosa... va a declararse a...

-¿Miku?-

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido ante la prescencia de Rin.

-Ah, perdon... estaba pensando-

Miku y Rin habian sido amigas desde el jardin de infantes, cuando se habian conocido por causa de la chica que molestaba a Miku. Desde entonces habian sido las mejores amigas de todo el mundo. Miku conocia incluso a Len Kagamine, el hermano gemelo de Rin, el chico mas popular del colegio y, (ya que estamos) el chico del cual Miku estaba enamorada.

-¿Pensabas en algun chico?-

-Si, ¡Voy a confesarle mis sentimientos hoy mismo!-

-¿Quien es el afortunado?- preguntó Rin con una sonrisita juguetona. Miku tragó saliva y miró a Rin a los ojos. Era hora.

-Tu hermano gemelo...-

-¿Len? Pero si es gay...-

La noticia cayó sobre Miku como una bomba. Quizas solo era otra de esas bromas que Rin le hacia a su hermano usualmente.

-No digas eso Rin...-

-De verdad es gay. Le gusta Kaito Shion.-

Bueno, ahora si que era un desastre.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

Miku miró al rubio frente a ella con ojos espectantes.

-Hatsune-san... necesito pedirte un favor enorme.-

-Adelante...-

-¿Me ayudas a confesarle a Kaito mis sentimientos por el? No se como hacerlo.-

Miku intentó no parecer triste

-Cla...claro... eres el hermano gemelo de mi mejor amiga... ¿Verdad?-

Len sonrió

-¡Gracias, Hatsune-san! ¡De verdad, gracias!-

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

-Primero que nada, ¡Confianza!-

-¿Confianza en que?-

Miku le estaba enseñando a Len como poder decirle a Kaito lo que sentia, y los resultados eran... bueno, un asco. Len era demasiado timido, y parecia dispuesto a poner a prueba la paciencia de su amiga.

-Len... si no estas confiado, ¡No podras decirle ni dos palabras! Supongamos que yo soy Kaito... ¡Dime lo que sientes!-

El rubio miró a Miku confundido, y asintió

-Bueno... Shion-san... queria decirte que... esto no va a funcionar, Miku.- dijo Len dandose por vencido. La chica lanzó sus manos al aire en señal de exasperación.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta. Hablaremos mientras.-

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? Yo invito.- dijo el chico sonriendo encantadoramente.

Miku se puso roja como un tomate.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

-Entonces... ¿Simplemente debo decirselo como si se lo dijera a alguien mas?-

-¡Exacto! ¡Siempre es bueno confesarse en tercera persona!-

Len miró a Miku con la cara de ¿De que diablos vas? antes de empezar a reir. Miku rió con el. Este chico le gustaba cada dia mas. Sabia, sin embargo, que el jamas le haria caso... ¿O si?.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

Llorando.

Rin le revolvió el cabello con cariño. Miku sabia que ese mismo dia, Len iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Kaito. La puerta se abrió, revelando a cierto rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Puedo hablar con Miku a solas?-

Rin asintió y dejó a su hermano con Miku.

-Miku... iba a decirle a Kaito pero no lo hice.-

-Len... ¿Por que no?-

-Porque hay alguien de quien me he enamorado.-

Miku abrió los ojos como platos. Otro chico en la vida de Len.

-Ella es unica... y ha sido muy buena conmigo.-

Era una chica. Se cortó su respiración.

-Y la amo... te amo.-

Era ella. El rubio se acercó a Miku y la besó. La joven de pelo aguamarina correspondió al beso de una forma dulce. Ambos se separaron para tomar aire.

-Rin dijo que eras gay.-

-No lo soy...- el rubio sonrió mientras abrazaba a Miku, recostandola lentamente en la cama -Me gustan las chicas, tambien.-

Miku dejó que Len la besara una vez mas, sin darse cuenta de que pronto, esos besos inocentes pasaron a mayores. Bueno... despues de todo, todo habia salido bien.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

WAAAH! Lamento que sea corto! es que mi inspi esta muerta y enterrada. Ehem, este es el regalo de cumpleaños de Lala! lo escribimos Natty y Yo :DDD (Basado en las mensadas que nos mandamos en el chat)

Mako DS.


End file.
